Reflecting
by MsCrazybird
Summary: Callie is alone in bed and reflects on things. smut


**Title: **Reflecting  
><strong>Author:<strong> MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Callie waits and reflects on things.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. 

She lay in bed thinking about everything; all her past relationships and all the things she felt. She imagined how she felt when her heart was fully enveloped in her relationship with George. She felt herself cringe just a little, his death was still a fresh wound for her, but still she was hurt by what he had done although she did love him she had moved on, onto a woman, her friend of all people. But she too had walked out on her life even though she thought for once it would be real. It was still puzzling to her.

Callie shifted in her bed still thinking. Weren't friend-first relationships supposed to work out better? But she let that all slide past her as she thought of the blonde, how she moved and smiled so brightly it softened her and she loved it. She thought back to the first time those lips ever touched hers. Remember how upset she had been and how in that moment, that one simple moment when their lips met it had changed everything.

She moved around underneath her blanket as she couldn't help, but put a smile on her face. Her happiness seemed unreal; it always felt to her that it didn't belong to her. The happiness was someone else's happiness that she was feeling and that at any moment that person would come along and steal it away, but they couldn't. Her happiness was Arizona and she be damned if anyone was taking away her girl.

She smiled giddily at the thought of Arizona being her girl. She thought back to everything that they had faced together and how strong they had been becoming. She remembered back to the first time that she had ever laid her eyes on that beautiful body naked, how beautiful every aspect of her body was. Her mind wandered further into the moment trying to relive it again.

_They had just came back to her place after a long day at work and them going thru a little problem that was soon resolved. Arizona had took it upon herself to call the pizza place ahead of time so that when they got there it would not be a long wait and it wasn't. It was only a minute that they had been there when the knock on the door boomed throughout the empty apartment and causing both their heads to turn. She ran to the door quickly paying the boy and sending him on his way. Pizza in had she turned around to face that beautiful face that was smiling ear to ear showing those beautiful dimples that she loved so much._

_They had been pulled to each other like magnets skimming across the floor to one another. They met in a beautifully soft kiss that only lasted, but a second. They stared into each others eyes for a moment and Callie again leaned down to kiss those lips. She pushed them softly against Arizona's lips letting her tongue slip out to lick her bottom lip before allowing her free hand to get a hold of that blonde hair and ever so gently pulling so that Arizona would tilt it to the left. With that Arizona had parted her lips beckoning Callie's tongue to enter and it did. _

_Callie scooted them across the floor to her room closing the door with her foot and practically throwing the pizza onto a night stand in her room. Now her hands were free to roam that beautiful body. Callie softly touched Arizona's face with both hands holding it as Arizona had her hands on Callie's hips pulling them closer to her as she leaned back and against the door. Callie moved her left hand down her body caressing it lightly on the way down as it came to a halt on her waist. She let her hand slip inside Arizona's shirt playfully touching her stomach's skin with her finger tips. Arizona had let her hands fall to Callie's voluptuous ass and squeeze tight pulling her closer as she thrusted her pelvis forward to grind against hers._

_As Callie felt this, her body start to tingle her grip on Arizona's shirt tightened as she pulled it up and over her head throwing it aside as she pulled Arizona toward her as she walked backward to where her bed was. It only took a moment for Arizona to rip off every inch of clothing that Callie had on. She sat straddling her looking at her and then leaned in for another pressing kiss as Arizona pushed her tongue into her mouth as Callie laid there she pushed and pulled on Arizona's hips making her grind against her now wet vagina. She could feel Arizona's wetness on hers and it turned her on she pushed Arizona to the side gaining control and looking down upon her. She let her eyes wander over her pale body taking it all in. She kissed her softly on the lips before she started at her neck kissing it and finally sucking on it gently._

_Callie's hands made their way to Arizona's breast massaging each in her hand playing with the nipples of each feeling them harden aroused her more. She slowly moved her head down and licked her left breast while massaging the other with her right hand. She sucked the nipple and bite it very carefully tugging just enough to get a reaction. She smiled as she felt Arizona arch her back._

_Arizona couldn't take it anymore she pushed Callie violently and straddled her. Arizona's chest was heaving and her body tingled soon she was kissing every inch of Callie's body. She massaged her inner thighs as she made her way lower down the beautiful brunet's body. She kissed each of the protruding pelvis bones. She allowed her hand to slide up Callie's leg. _

_Arizona scooted down and lay on her belly feeling the cool sheets beneath her and kissed Callie's very wet lips. She began licking each lip up and down as she slowly let her tongue push through to the fleshy inside. Arizona could taste her nectar, as she began to lick furiously. _

_Callie's eyes rolled back as Arizona licked and sucked her clit she could feel herself lifting off. She had a hold of Arizona's hair and was tightly gripping it holding her there demanding for more, but she felt the head lift up. Callie propped herself up on her elbows and looked at her confused._

_Arizona smiled mischievously "I like it better when you are watching." She began to lick Callie's clit lightly eyes still on her face. She watched as Callie licked her lips and moaned silently to herself as she swayed her head. She slipped in one finger going in gentle moving it around making Callie squirm beneath her. _

_Callie's arms were growing weak and she knew that she could no longer hold herself up on her elbows much longer she felt herself coming to climax and wanted it never to end. She fell back hitting the pillow no longer able to hold her self up she felt Arizona bite her a little and she knew it was a warning but she could not help it. _

_Finally Callie shot up pulling Arizona making her return to her knees she kissed the blondes neck and pushed her up higher as she laid back against the bed making sure to continue kissing the flesh as it moved. Arizona had been shocked that her lover wanted to make her be on top, but it was exciting and she obeyed turning the position into 69._

_Callie licked feverishly at Arizona's clit moaning against it due to her own pleasure. She pushed a finger inside of her swirling it around as she had done earlier. Callie could feel her climax coming on strong and she started licking faster and harder pushing the finger deep within Arizona's body. Callie began to shake she willed her self not to, but she knew that it was inevitable. Her orgasm was strong and she couldn't help, but moan so loudly squirming underneath Arizona as she licked her clit and began sucking on it._

_Arizona felt chills run down her entire body as Callie struggled beneath her. She couldn't help but get even more turned on drawing her to the edge. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and she felt her body get hot as she reached her climax. She pulled away from Callie's tight grip and lay for a moment next to her._

_They lay their heaving. "You want some pizza?" Callie asked smiling._

_Arizona nodded "I'd love some." She said smiling._

Callie shivered a moment at the memory of it all she could feel how turned on she was. She looked around the room half expecting to find that she was still in that moment then slowly she rested her head against the pillow._ Where is that girl?_


End file.
